Draco's Betrayal
by slowlyxfadingxaway
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! Draco cheats on Harry! What will Harry do to get back at him? Read and find out! Rated R for language. SLASH! HarryxDraco
1. Everything was going fine

A raven-haired boy slowly woke up as the sun slowly crept through his window. A light groan came from him as he rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. He didn't wanna get up and go to classes, but he knew he had to. The 6th year Gryffindor slowly got up, dressed only in black silk boxers, he slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned the nozzles so that the water was warm, and took off his boxers before walking into the shower, letting the water run all over his body.  
  
The Gryffindor had changed in the last year. He grew a few inches taller, he had a more muscular chest and arms, and he had gotten contacts so that he didn't have to wear those glasses, which he was happy about. Yea the glasses were his other trademark, but he had gotten tired of loosing them, and breaking them, so he convinced his aunt and uncle that by buying him contacts, they would spend less money then getting new glasses every time he lost them or they got broken.  
  
As he finished his shower, he walked to his trunk, in only a towel, and opened his trunk. He pulled out a red t-shirt, and blue jeans and put them on before putting his robes over them. "'Ello Ron" He said as he walked past the now waking up Ronald Weasley. "What time is it Harry?" Ron asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "About 7 in the morning, I guess" He shrugged and began to walk out of the dorms, but turned when he heard Ron squeak and run off to the bathroom. He chuckled and headed doen to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
He slowly made his was into the Great Hall, and took his place at his respected table, Hermione on his left, and Neville on his right. He nodded a hello to Neville and turned to Hermione. "Did you finish all your homework last night?" He teased. Hermione just glared at him "What a dumb question to ask me Harry." Harry just shrugged "I was only checking" He turned to see Ron finally walk in. "It's about time Ron." Hermione smirked as Ron walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry. I slept in, and Harry didn't bother to wake me" Harry blinked. "I had just gotten up a few minutes before you did." He protested. "But you could have woken me up BEFORE you took a shower." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
A blonde haired boy slowly made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down, not paying attention to the two bumbling idiots Crabbe and Goyle as they kept ranting on about how Harry made them look like total fools. Which they are. But that didn't matter to Draco. All that mattered was that he got to see Harry. His Harry. Him and Harry have been going out since summer began and he loved Harry very much, but they never told anyone about their relationship. It's not that he was scared of being made fun of, he just didn't want the whole school to know that a Slytherin was going out with a Gryffindor.  
  
Harry turned and met the eyes of his boyfriend Draco. He smiled slightly and turned back around and began to eat. He was hungry, and even though he and Draco were going out, food was more important...at least right at this moment. He finished and looked back a Draco, who was smiling. He mouthed an 'I love you' to Draco before getting up and leaving the Great Hall, heading to his first class, which was double postions.  
  
Draco smiled back at Harry and mouthed 'I love you too' back at Harry. He watched as Harry left, heading to the class that they had together. He was happy to have Potions for once cause he knew he could sit next to Harry during the class. After he finished eating, he headed out of the Great Hall, following Harry, actually smiling, and not his usual smirk.  
  
************************************************************* Please Read and Review! Thanks! ^^; Chapter 2 will be up when I write it 


	2. The Betrayal

As Harry waited in the Potions classroom for the rest of the Gryffindors, and the Slytherins, he was nervous. One time he caught Draco having sex with Dean Thomas, and he still hasnt fully forgave him for that. He looked around as the Gryffindors and Slytherins started to file into the classroom. He didn't see Draco and he started to get nervous again. He shifted slightly in his seat as he looked around for Draco, but didn't see him. 'Shit...not again' He thought as he raised his hand "What is it Potter?" Snaped asked, not turning to look at him. "Ummm...can I go to the bathroom?" He bit his lip "Very well Potter, just hurry back" Harry nodded and ran out of the classroom. "Where is he..." He muttered as he walked passed the Slytherin Common Room. He stopped. There were soft moans coming from the Common Room. He bit his lip and said the password "Dragons Blood!" And the door swung open and he walked in. More moans were heard as he walked to Draco's room. He gasped softly at the sight. Draco was fucking Dean. Again. Tears formed in his eyes as he ran off.  
  
Draco looked up hearing running footsteps. 'Harry?' he thought before shaking his head thinking it was just someone who had walked in on them. He went back to what he was doing, ignoring the fact that he was fucking Dean, and not Harry. He hated cheating on harry, but Harry just wasn't as good as Dean was. He finnaly came deep inside Dean and sighed "Get out Dean" He sneered. Dean blinked "But...why? I thought you loved me..." He sniffled. Draco laughed "Me? Love you? That's funny. I love Harry, not you." Dean blinked "Then why are you fucking me and not Harry?" He raised an eyebrow. Draco looked away "I-I...I don't know" Dean smirked "Is it because I'm better then him?" Draco nodded slowly "I thought so..." He got out of the bed and got his clothes back on and walked out of the Slytherin Commom Room. Draco sighed and walked to his next class which was Charms.  
  
Harry sat in the Common room, crying his heart out. Hermione slowly walked over to Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder "Harry? Are you ok?" Harry shook his head "I-I found Draco fucking Dean...AGAIN!" Hermione gasped "A- Again?" He nodded "Yes....again." He looked up at her "How could he do this to me?! Doesn't he love me?" He sniffled "He has to love you Harry..." Harry jumped up. "THEN WHY DID HE FUCK DEAN FOR THE SECOND FUCKING TIME?!" Hermione stepped back "I-I don't know Harry..." He sat down "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm just upset." She nodded "I know you are Harry"  
  
**************************** Yea I know, short Chapter. Sorry! The next one will be longer. I promise! ^^; Please Read and Review! 


	3. Harry's Revenge

Harry continued to cry during the day. Draco had tried to comfort him but Harry just kept snapping at him. "Harry! Tell me what's wrong!" He pleaded with Harry. "You should know damn well what's wrong!" He looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes puffy and red, and his cheeks stained from his tears. Draco wiped a tear off Harry's cheek, but Harry just turned away "Go away Draco. I hate you." Draco blinked. "B-But why?" He put his hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry just moved away "Just leave me alone Malfoy!" He got up and walked away. 'Malfoy? He hasn't called me Malfoy since last year...he must be pissed...' He thought as he just watched as Harry dissapeared down the hall. He needed to find out what was wrong. And he had to go to Hermione to find out.  
  
"Please Hermione! Tell me what's wrong with Harry!" Draco pleaded with the curly haired girl. "I'm sorry Draco, but I can't tell you" Draco blinked "But why?" Hermione sighed "Because you have to fix the mistake you made..." He raised an eyebrow "Mistake...what mistake?" Hermione growled "IF YOU DON'T KNOW THEN YOU MUST BE A DUMBASS!" Draco backed up a few steps "I-I'm sorry...I don't know what mistake you are talking about." Hermione walked up to him and slapped him. Hard. Draco stumbled back and held is cheek. Pain. Something Draco hasn't felt in a while. Well...he did, just not this kind of pain. Tears stung in his eyes as he ran from the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione sat down in a chair "Is he gone?" Came a soft voice from a corner of the room. She nodded "Yes Harry, he's gone" Harry took the Invisibility Cloak and sat by her. "So he really doesn't know the mistake he made?" She shook her head "Nope. He's just a dumbass who fucks other guys." Harry laughed and nodded "Yea..."  
  
Draco paced back and forth in the Slythering Common Room. 'What did Hermione mean the mistake I made?' He sighed and gave up on thinking and sat down, rubbing his temples. A headache forming. Great. Just what he needed. A pissed off boyfriend, and a headache. What's next? Pansy running in the room crying about something? Just then a certain someone {-cough- Pansy -coughcough- XD} came running in and latched onto Draco's neck. "Oh Draco! I'm so upset!" Draco pushed the girl away "I can see that. What happened now?" Pansy sniffled "Harry yelled at me! He never yelled at me before...he was always so nice..." He smiled "It's ok. He's just upset." She glared at him "What did you do to him?" He blinked "What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes "It's obvious that you made him upset. You always were the one who could make him cry in a second." He growled and pushed her away "Shut up you stupid bitch" She smirked "What crawled up your ass and died?" He folded his arms "Leave. Now" He sneered "No" She said simply "And why not?" He raised an eyebrow "Well for one. This is MY Common Room also" He blinked. She had a point "Oh yea..." She laughed "Now. Want me to find out why Harry is so upset?" He nodded "Please" She smiled "Of course. I'll be back after dinner with the reason" He nodded "Thanks..." She smiled and walked out.  
  
Draco waited paitently as dinner passed deathly slow. He wanted it to end so he could see why Harry was so upset. He watched as Pansy talked to Harry at his table. 'I wonder what he's telling her...' He blinked and rested his chin on his fist, watching their every move. He saw her nod and leave the Great Hall. He got up and walked over to Harry. "H-harry?" He put a hand on his shoulder. Harry growled and Draco removed his hand. "Please tell me what's wrong..." Harry didn't even look at him "Just leave me alone Malfoy" Draco blinked "What did I do that made you resort to using my last name?" Harry laughed. "If you don't know what you did. Then you ARE dumb" Draco sighed and walked out of the Great Hall and went looking for Pansy.  
  
Pansy sat in the library waiting for Draco. As he finally walked in she smiled. "It's about time Draco" He rolled his eyes and sat down "Shut it Pansy" She smirked "Now...do you wanna know the answer?" He nodded "Well....I can't tell you" He fell out of his chair "And why the fuck not?!" She bit her lip "Because he wants to get you back first" He blinked "Get me back? For what?! I don't even know what I did!" She sighed "I know. But it must have hurt him really bad." He sat back in his chair "No shit" She sighed "Look. He said he's gonna get you back tonight. He wants you to meet him in his Common Room at midnight" He nodded as she left the library.  
  
*********************** Next Chapter: Draco find Harry getting fucked up the butt! XD But by who? Chapter 4! Coming soon! ^^; 


	4. The Breakup and Draco's Master Plan

As midnight slowly approached Draco waited in his Common Room. He bit his lip nervously as he looked over at the clock. It read 11:35. '25 more minutes...' He thought as he started to put his best robes on. They were forest green with silver snakes along the edges. It was Harry's favorite robe. He always loved it when Draco wore the robe. He always thought it made him look more sexy. Draco smiled and sat back in a chair. He looked over at the clock again. 11:55. 'It took me 20 minutes to get dressed?!' He growled and jumped up and headed out of the Common Room. He slowly walked to Harry's Common Room and said the password. "Lemon Drop!" {XD such a lousy password}. The Fat Lady swung open and Draco stepped inside. Soft moans could be heard from one of the couches and Draco slowly walked over. He gasped at the sight. Harry was getting fucked by...{-insert scary music here-} Oliver Wood {Yes I know he's not supposed to still be at Hogwarts but he paid Harry a "visit"}.Draco growled. "HARRY! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
Harry looked over at Draco as Oliver stopped pounding into him. "How could I?" Draco nodded "How could you get fucked by...by...HIM?! You're supposed to be MY boyfriend!" Harry just smirked "So it's ok for you to fuck other people, but it's not ok for me to get fucked by others?" Draco blinked "Wha- what are you talking about?" Harry rolled his eyes "You know damn well what I'm talking about. A couple of days ago, I found you fucking Dean Thomas. AGAIN." Draco winced 'So it was him who walked in on us...' Harry growled "I hate you Malfoy. Get the fuck out of my Common Room." Oliver cleared his throat "Our Common Room" Malfoy walked over and slapped Oliver "You stay out of this Wood! This is between me and Harry!" Harry got up and punched Draco in the stomach. Draco gasped for air. "H-Harry...what are you doing?" He smirked "I'm sticking up for my new boyfriend" Draco looked up, tears in his eyes. "Y-your what?" Harry kicked Draco "You heard me" Draco stood up, clutching at his stomach and ran out of the Common Room.  
  
Draco sat alone at breakfast the next morning. He was pissed at Harry, and took it out on everyone else. He snapped at Pansy, and Crabbe and Goyle. He wanted to get Harry back. He had to. He loved Harry, and didn't want to loose him. He slowly made his way over to Harry "Harry...I need to talk to you. Now" Harry shook his head "No. I hate you and you're out of my life. Forever." Draco winced and walked away The word 'Forever...' Kept ringing in his head "I have to get him back!" He ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room to see if Wood was there. He had a plan to get Harry back.  
  
************************** Yes another short chapter! Sorry! Next chapter: Draco kills Oliver, and Harry ends up in the Hospital Wing...pregnant! But who's baby is it? Draco's or Oliver's? Find out next chapter! 


	5. Harry's Pregnant!

As Draco slowly made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room, he looked around to make sure no one was around. He smiled and walked up to the Fat Lady "Password?" She asked "Lemon Drop" The portrait swung open and he stepped in. Oliver was sitting on a couch by the fire. Draco smirked and walked behind Wood, and wrapped his arms around his neck, and began to squeeze. Oliver gasped for air and went to grab for his wand, but a loud snap was heard before he could reach it. Draco let go of Wood and he fell limp onto the floor with a dull thud. Draco smiled at what he had done. Now all that was left was to get rid of the body. He pulled out his wand and muttered a curse, Olivers body dissapearing with a pop.  
  
Harry slowly walked up to his Common Room, planning on seeing Wood again. He gave the Fat Lady the password and walked in. He gasped as he saw Draco sitting on the couch. "D-Draco...what are you doing here?" He tried to sound angry, but he really sounded nervous. "Just coming to see the one I love..." He stood up and slowly walked over to Harry, and ran his hand through his raven locks. Harry closed his eyes slowly. He loved it when Draco was gentle. He purred slightly and Draco lightly kissed him before Harry groaned and clutched at his stomach. "H-Harry? Are you ok?" Harry shook his head "Hospital...Wing...now...take..me....please!" He fell to his knees, still clutching his stomach. Draco scooped up Harry and ran to the Hospital Wing. He bursted through the doors. "Madame Pomfrey! Help!" He screamed on the top of his lungs. Madame Pomfrey came running and gasped "What happened?" Draco shrugged "He just started clutching at his stomach and ask me to bring him here..." She nodded "Set him on a bed, please" He placed Harry on one of the beds and softly stroked his forehead "Harry..." He whispered and Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes "Oliver?" Draco winced and backed away slightly "No Harry....I'm not Oliver" Harry slowly sat up and blinked "O-Oh...sorry..." Draco shook his head "No, it's ok. I'll leave now. I have some important...uhhh...stuff to do..." He headed to the door. "Draco...wait..." Draco stopped and turned "Yes?" Harry slowly got up and staggered over to Draco, and leaned up, lightly kissing him. "I'm sorry..." He muttered and looked down. Draco placed two fingers under Harry's chin and lifted his head "Don't be sorry, love. It's my fault anyway" Harry shook his head "No...it's mine. I'm just not good enough for you...or anyone" Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Draco kissed the tears away "I'm the one who fucked Dean..." Harry smiled "Twice" He added in. Draco laughed and nodded. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and buried his head into his shoulder. "Please forgive me Draco..." Draco lightly rubbed his back and nodded "Of course I will, love" Harry sniffled "Why are you crying Harry?" Harry lifted his head. "I know what's wrong with me..." Draco blinked "Well...what is it?" Harry bit his lip. "I'm...preagnant..."  
  
Draco gasped. 'He's pregnant...' He blinked a few times, before smiling. "That's great!" Harry blinked "I-It is?" Draco nodded "But...who's baby is it?" Harry bit his lip "Errrr....I don't know" Draco stumbled back "How can you NOT know?!" Harry turned away. "Because I had sex with you AND Oliver." Draco nodded "But you had sex with me first..." Harry sighed "That doesn't mean anything..." Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, holding him tightly against his chest. "I hope it's mine..." Harry smiled and closed his eyes. "Me too..." Draco picked up Harry and placed him on one of the beds. "Now you need some sleep" Harry pouted "Stay with me? Please?" Draco noded "Of course" He got into the bed, next to Harry and wrapped his arms around him, lightly stroking Harry's head. Harry finally fell asleep and Draco slipped out of the Hospital Wing, and headed to Harry's Common Room to tell Ron and Hermione.  
  
He walked up to the Fat Lady and gave her the password and she swung open and he walked in. Hermione and Ron looked up, surprised to see Draco. Hermione smiled "Hello Draco" Draco smiled "I have some good news..." Hermione atomaticically clung to Ron. "Are you and Harry getting married?!" Draco laughed and shook his head. "Not yet....but Harry is pregnant" Hermione blinked, but then grinned. "Wonderful! Who's the father?" Draco bit his lip "He doesn't know yet...it could be me or Oliver..." Hermiones grin faded "Oh..." Ron wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione. "It's probably yours, Draco" Ron said "You had sex with him first" Draco shook his head "That doesn't mean anything..." Hermione and Ron nodded. Draco smiled and began to walk out. "Im gonna go to Hogsmade and get Harry a present. Please watch over him. He's in the Hospital Wing" They both nodded and Draco walked out.  
  
********** W00t! It's still short, but longer then the last one. Oh well. Please read and review! Next chapter: Draco buys Harry a wedding ring. Will Harry except it? And who's baby is is? Draco's or Olivers? Find out next chapter! 


	6. In the Hospital Wing Again

As Draco walked around Hogsmade, he looking into all the jewlery stores he could find, until he found a beautiful ring inside the last jewlery store. he smiled and walked in. "How much for the wedding band in the window?" The cashier looked over at it. "200 pounds" Draco grinned "I'll take it!" The cashier nodded and went over and got it. He payed her and walked out, grinning all the way home.  
  
Harry groaned and clutched at his stomach. "I didn't know being pregnant hurt so much..." Hermione smiled "Now you know what women go through" Harry rolled his eyes "Not funny." She stuck out her tongue. "But true..." Ron blinked as he walked in with some pumpkin juice. "Did I miss something?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads. Ron smiled and sat down next to Hermione, who automatically sat in his lap. "Does anyone know where Draco is?" Hermione looked at Ron and bit her lip. Ron shook his head "No...I haven't seen him for that past 2 days..." Harry started to get worried. "What if he's hurt?! Or what if he's dead?! I have to find him!" He jumped up and groaned. Hermione placed him back on the bed. "No Harry, you have to stay in bed. Ron will find him." Ron spit out his pumpkin juice. "I will?" Hermione nodded "Yes Ron, you will" Ron sighed and stood up "Why can't you do it?" Hermione rolled her eyes "Cause I have to stay with Harry" Ron sighed and threw his hands up in deafeat. "Fine! I'll go" He walked out of the Hospital Wing, just as Draco entered. Ron smiled "Found him!" Harry sat up. "D-Draco?" Draco slowly walked over, holding something behind his back. "Draco? What's behind your back?" Draco grinned "Oh nothing...' Harry pouted "Please tell me!" Draco nodded and got on his knee in front of Harry and pulled out the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful red and gold wedding band. "Harry...will you marry me?" Harry's eyes began to tear, but he nodded "Yes, of course I will" Draco smiled and slipped the ring on Harry's left ring finger.  
  
A few days later, Harry was finally let out of the Hospital Wing. He walked with Draco down to breakfast, their hands laced together. Harry smiled anf rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "I found out who's the babys father is..." Draco rubbed Harry's back softly. "And?" Harry smiled "It's yours" Draco grinned and kissed Harry lightly "That's wonderful, love" Harry nodded and sat down at his table, and Draco sat at his own. "So Harry, who's the father?" Hermione asked "Draco" Hermione hugged Harry "That's wondeful!" Harry nodded "And we are getting married next weekend. Ron, I want you to be Draco's best man. And Hermione, I want you to be my bridesmaid" Hermione and Ron nodded happily. "Me and Mione are getting married the weekend after you are." Harry grinned "And I'm gonna be what?" Hermione smiled "MY bridesmaid" Harry laughed and began eating, and every once in a while, he would look over at Draco who was smiling. Harry blushed and went back to eating.  
  
After breakfast, Harry slowly made his way out of the Great Hall, holding his stomach. Draco raised and eyebrow and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Are you ok, baby?" Harry nodded "Yea...I'm fine..." He groaned. Draco shook his head "I'm beinging you to the Hospital Wing..." Harry shook his head "No, don't" Draco blinked "And why not?" Harry sighed "Because I'd rather be in class with you, then in the Hospital Wing" Draco shook his head "You're going" Harry pouted "But Dra~co!" Draco shook his head "You are going and that's final" Harry crossed his arms "Fine" Draco smiled and kissed his cheek "I'm just worried about you." Harry sighed "I know you are, Draco..." Draco picked him up and carried him to the Hospital Wing. When he got there, he placed Harry onto the bed. "Now, sleep, you need it" Harry pouted "No" Draco leaned over and nibbled on Harry's lower lip. "Please?" Harry giggled and nodded "Will you sleep with me, please?" Draco nodded and got in the bed beside Harry. Harry placed his head on Draco's chest, and Draco stroked his head softly. Harry drifted into a light sleep, and Draco smiled, placing a small kiss to his forehead, before slipping out from underneath Harry, and walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry woke an hour later, looking for Draco. "Oh no..." He muttered, biting his lip. Just then, Draco walked in smiling. "Godd afternoon, sleeping beauty" Harry smiled "Where were you?" Draco sat next to Harry "I went to Dumbledore to see if I can have a few days off from classes, so I can stay with you." Harry smiled and sat in Draco's lap "And?" Draco wrapped his arms around Harry "I can stay with you as long as I want to" Harry clapped like a little kid and turned to face Draco. Draco brushed a few strands os Harry's hair out of his face "I love you Harry" Harry smiled and lightly kissed him "I love you too."  
  
***************** Next chapter: Harry has the baby! Is it a boy, or a girl? And where will Draco and Harry live? Find out next chapter! Please read and review 


	7. Kin

9 months later, Harry and Draco were married, and Harry had his baby. They had a beautiful baby boy. He had green eyes, with a hint of grey in them, and dark brown hair. They named the boy Kin {A/N: Which in japanese means golden}. Harry smiled at his baby boy, and Draco lightly rubbed Harry's forehead "He's beautiful, love" Harry smiled and nodded in agrement. "Harry, love, what are we gonna do about our classes?" Harry bit his lip. He had forgotten about class "I dunno Draco...maybe Hermione will bring my my work, and Pansy can bring you yours" Draco grinned "I guess that would work" Hary blinked lazily "Tired, Harry?" Harry nodded and Draco took Kin from him "Then get some sleep. I'll have Hermione watch Kin so I can watch over you" Harry smiled and slowly closed his eyes. Draco slowly rose from his seat and headed out of the Hospital Wing, and headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Once there he gave the Fat Lady the password and walked in. "Hermione? Are you in here?" Hermione walked over to Draco and gasped when she saw Kin. "Awwww! He's so cute!" Draco chuckled "I was wondering if you would watch him for the night while I watch over Harry. Will that be ok?" Hermione nodded "Of course!" Draco grinned and handed Kin to Hermione. "Thanks" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Harry had finally fallen asleep, after searching for Draco, and remembering that he went to give Kin to Hermione. Draco slowly walked over to Harry's bed and got under the covers with Harry. He smiled and watched as Harry's chest slowly rised and fell. A pale hand came up and softly storked Harry's forehead. Harry turned over in his sleep, and buried his head into Draco's chest. Draco chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's forehead "Sleep well, love" He slowly closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
Harry slowly awoke the next morning and looked up at Draco who was still sleeping. He smiled softly and leaned up and kissed his husbands soft lips. Draco stirred slightly and opened his eyes "Morning, Draco" Harry slowly sat up and stretched "Morning, love" Draco yawned and wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. Harry slowly leaned back into him. "Is Kin still with Hermione?" Draco nodded "Yes, he is. She should be bringing him shortly" Harry nodded as Hermione walked in holding Kin. "Speak of the devil" Draco grinned as Hermione handed Kin to Harry. "Did you sleep well Harry?" He nodded "Yea, thanks. Did you?" Hermione blushed "Besides the fact that Ron wanted to shag me all night, then yes, I did" Harry giggled. "It's not funny! A horny little devil he is..." Harry kept giggling until Draco put a hand over his mouth. "Thanks Draco" He nodded "You should see Harry when he's been sex deprived for almost a week!" Hermione bursted out laughing. "OW!" Draco pulled his hand away from Harry's mouth. "Why did you bite me, love?" Draco pouted "Because you told her about my problem." He crossed his arms. "Well it's true!" Harry lightly hit him "I know that, but she didn't need to know!" Hermione giggled "Of course I did! You are just like Ron. He can't help but try and get in my pants after a week of no sex" Draco snickered and Harry glared at him "Sorry, love" Harry pouted and looked away from the two of them "Aww. I'm sorry, Harry" Draco lightly rubbed Harry's cheek "No you aren't." Draco rolled his eyes "Of course I am" Harry ignored him and just played with Kin. "Oh, by the way, Hermione. Could you get Harry's work for him? And could you ask Pansy to get mine also?" Hermione nodded "Sure" Draco smiled at her "Thanks" She nodded and left the three of them to be together for the rest of the day.  
  
When dinner came around, Draco had a house elf bring the three of them food. Draco fed Kin, while Harry fed himself. Harry had about 3 bites and pushed the plate away "Harry, dear, you need to eat." Harry pouted "But I'm not hungry..." Draco mock glared "But you haven't eaten in 3 days." Harry shrugged "So?" Draco was about to say something when Kin pulled on Draco's shirt, telling him he wanted more food. "You are lucky that he is hungry" Harry giggled and took a few more bites "Happy?" Draco shook his head "Finish it all." Harry pouted again "But I don't wanna!" He whined "Please Harry, eat. You are so skinny." Harry turned away. "So you would rather me be fat?" Draco raised an eyebrow "No, I just mean that you need to eat more" Harry sighed in defeat and finsihed his dinner "Thank you, love" Draco leaned over and lightly kissed Harry's forehead and went back to feeding Kin.  
  
Draco had finally gotten Kin to bed after about an hour of reading stories, and rocking Kin. He smiled softly as Harry read a book with a gold cover. "What are you reading, love?" Harry looked over at Draco as he sat down. "Artemis Fowl" {A/N: I'm reading that book now xD} Draco raised an eyebrow "A Muggle book?" Harry nodded "Yes. I've read many Muggle books. They are actually very good." Draco rolled his eyes "If you say so.." Harry glared "Hey, I've lived with shitty Muggles for 16 years. And I've read at least half the books in that library when I had free time" Draco smiled weakly "Sorry, didn't mean anything by it..." harry smiled "I know...I'm just glad that i don't have to go back there this summer..." Draco nodded "Or forever at that" Harry yawned and put a bookmark in the book and leaned against Draco "So are we gonna live at your house when we graduate?" Draco nodded "Yes...mother is making a nursery for Kin" Harry grinned "I really love your mother..." Draco stroked his head "Me too, and I would have loved to meet your mother, and father..." A few tears rolled down Harry's cheeks "I wish I could have met them..." Draco frowned and kissed Harry's tears away. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to make you cry." Harry smiled "I know, I just miss them, that's all..." Draco nodded "I know you do, Harry. Now get some sleep" Harry had already fallen asleep before Draco told him too, and Draco continued to stroke his head until he fell asleep.  
  
*********************** Next chapter: Harry moves in with Draco, and continues to come to Hogwarts. But what happens when Lucius tries and kills Kin? What will Draco and Harry do? Found out next chapter! Please read and review! {And Sirius and Remus will be in the next chapter!} 


	8. Harry moves out,and Kin is attacked

6 months later  
  
Harry sat in Kin's nursery, rocking Kin, trying to get him to take a nap. But Kin wasn't tired. Sighing, Harry put Kin down so he could play with his toys. Draco slowly walked in. "How are my two favorite boys?" Kin flashed him a smile, and Harry just stared out the window. Frowning, Draco walked over. "Harry, love, what's wrong?" Harry shook his head, biting back tears. "N-Nothing...I'm fine" Harry flashed his husband a weak smile. Draco frowned again. "Harry...don't lie to me. I know something is wrong." He placed his hand on Harry's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. Harry pulled away. "Dray...I don't think Kin likes me..." Draco looked shocked. "W-What? Of course he likes you! You're his mother for Merlin's sake!" His voice made Harry wince, and Kin whimper. Harry rushed over and picked up Kin, who started crying. Draco walked over and took Kin from Harry, who stopped crying. "See what I mean Dray?" Harry slowly walked to their bedroom, sniffling. Dray followed after he put Kin to sleep. "Harry...he doesn't hate you." Harry looked up, his eyes red from crying. "Yes he does. He cries whenever I touch him. And he doesn't eat or do anything for me. Only for you." He wiped his eyes and Draco sighed. "Harry..." Harry cut him off. "No Dray. He hates me and that's that. Maybe I should leave for a while..." Draco's eyes grew wide. "W-What?" Harry stared at the ground. "You heard me." Dray sat next to him. "But Emerald...you can't leave us..." Harry sniffled. "I'm sorry Dray. I have to." He got up and got a suitcase and started putting clothes in it. "Harry please." Draco begged, but Harry kept putting things into the suitcase. "HARRY!" Draco screamed, upset that Harry was leaving, and ignoring him. Slowly turning, Harry smiled sweetly. "Yes Dray?" Draco was pissed. "What is your problem?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't have a problem." Draco, being the idiot he is, got up, walked over to Harry, and slapped him. Harrys eyes grew wide as he held his stinging cheek. Draco blinked. "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean to..." He moved to hug him, but Harry moved away. "Don't apologize. It isn't your fault." He closed the suitcase. "Where are you gonna go?" Harry shrugged. "Maybe to Sirius and Remus's." Nodding, Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "Come back to me, my Emerald." Harry nodded and kissed his husband deeply. "I will. I promise."  
  
At Sirius and Remus's  
  
Harry stayed at his godfather and his husbands house. Remus had made a bed out of the sofa since they lived in a small cottage. Harry sat, eating breakfast when Remus walked in. "Good morning Harry." Looking up from his plate, Harry smiled. "Mornign Remus." Remus sat next to him and wiped some egg off Harry's chin. "So much like a child." He chuckled softly. Harry just bursted into tears. Remus quickly took the crying boy into his arms. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry buried his head into Remus's chest. "My kid hates my fucking guys!" Remus stroked his hair and back softly. "Kin? Why would he hate you?" Harry lifted his head and shrugged. "I dunno," He hiccupped. "He never listens to me, or does anything for me, but for Draco he does." Remus sighed. "Harry, he's young. Give him time." Harry nodded. "O-Okay." Remus smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "You need to go back Harry. They need you." Harry blinked. "But Remus..." Shaking his head Remus took a sip of tea. "No buts. Go" Harry stood up. "No. I'm gonna go to Ron's for a while." Remus sighed. "Harry don't." Harry was already in the living room packing. "HARRY!" Sirius slammed open the door that seperated the living room from the hallway, making Harry jump. "H-Hello godfather..." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You will NOT leave this house unless you go home." Harry closed his suitcase. "Sorry godfather. I'm leaving. Goodbye." he walked past Sirius and grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Weasley Residence!" Poof. He was gone. Remus and Sirius sighed.  
  
At Ron's  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat in Ron's room, drinking tea. "Harry...Draco needs you, as does Kin." Hermione put on her motherly voice, but Harry shook his head. "No Mione. I'm not going back." Ron tried. "Harry..." Growling loudly, Harry jumped up. "NO! I AM NOT GOING HOME YET!" Mione and Ron winced and Molly called them down for dinner. The three of them left and went downstairs, Harry ignoring them the whole time.  
  
Back at Draco's  
  
Draco paced in his room, Kin watching him. "Three days. He's been gon 3 days. This...sucks." Kin giggled and Draco glared. "This is all your fault!" Dray stormed out of the room. A small laugh filled the room as Lucius appeared in the room. "Well well well. If it isn't little Kin. Poor, defenceless Kin." He pointed his wand at Kin and muttered a curse, hitting him in the chest. Screaming, Kin fell back on the bed, clutching at his chest. Lucius dissapeared as Draco ran into the room. "Kin!" He cradled his son in his arms. No...HARRY!"  
  
Back to Ron's  
  
Harry had gotten a phone call from a hospital close to Ron's. He was packing. Mione helping. "Harry, what happened?" Harry sniffled "Kin is in the hospital. Someone used a curse on him." Mione gasped. "Who did it?" Harry shrugged. "I dunno, but Dray thinks it was his father." Mione raised an eyebrow. "But why?" Harry shrugged and finished packing. "Lets go." Mione, Harry, and Ron appaerated to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Draco say by Kins bed, crying. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came rushing in. "Dray?" Harry slowly walked over. "What happened?" Draco pulled his husband down onto his lap. "He was hit with a Flipendo." He stroked Harry's back softly. "Who did it?" Dray shrugged. "I think my father." Harry's brows furrowed. "But why?" Draco stared at Harry's face, as if looking for an answer. "Answer me Dray!" Draco blinked. "I don't know Harry..." Harry got up and sat on Kin's bed, holding his small, fragile hand. "Why Kin? Why not me...I would be better off dead." Draco growled. "Don't you EVER say that again! Do you understand me, love?" Harry didn't answer him, tears rolling down his face and onto Kin. Why would Lucius want to kill Kin?  
  
*********************** Next chapter: Kin is out of the hospital, and Draco confronts his father. What will happen? Chapter 9 coming soon! 


	9. Restaurant Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Only Kin. 

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco 

**Warnings**: Rated R for language. Mild Shounen ai. Possible lime later on. 

* * *

**Chapter 9: Restaurant Confrontation**

10 days later

Kin was finally let out of the hospital. He was so happy to be out of that room. It was too...white. Him, Harry and Draco went to a local reasturant for dinner. It was small and Draco didn't wanna go, but Harry forced him. So Draco _had_ to go. As they were sitting there, Kin started to whimper. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

"What's wrong baby?" He softly rubbed Kin's cheek. 

Kin pointed to a tall blonde who had just walked in. Lucius. 

"Draco..." Harry pointed to Lucius. 

Draco looked over, then jumped up. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Draco reached for his wand but Harry placed his hand over Draco's. 

"it _is_ a free country Draco." His father sneered. 

"Not when you try and kill my son." Draco growled. The whole placed went quiet. 

"Draco, not here." Harry pleaded, squeezing Drays hand. 

"No Harrry. I have to do it now." He looked away from Harry. 

"And what makes you think _I_ was the one who tried to kill him?" Lucius looked shocked. 

"Don't act innocent Lucius. I know it was you." Now Harry was standing next to Draco. 

"You keep thinking that. At least I'm not the one who let my godfather die." He laughed and sat at a table next to the one Draco and Harry occuppied. 

"..." Tears started rolling down Harry's face. Draco growled and pulled out his wand. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot from his wand and Lucius screamed. And poof he was gone. Dead. 

"Draco! You shouldn't have done that!" Tears still rolled down Harry's cheeks. 

"I don't care Harry. I wanted him dead." He sat down and wrapped his arms around Harry. 

"But you're gonna go to Azkaban." Harry whimpered and Kin justed blinked. 

"I won't. As long as he tried to kill someone in out family then it's ok." He kissed Harry's forehead. 

"Oh...." Kin whimpered again and Harry picked him up and cradled him. 

They all sat holding each other. And they never did get to eat... 

**End**

* * *

Me: Sorry it's so short ^^; 

Angel. He's just been real busy with other things. 

Me: -nods- 

Angel: Anyway. Read and Review so Jack feels special! 

* * *

Next Chapter: One year later. Kin dissapears and Harry must find him. The only thing is he has 1 day to find him. Can he do it? Chapter 10 coming soon! 


End file.
